The present invention relates to a pneumatic device for removing dust from yarn supply carriers and thread guiding organs of textile machines, provided with a plurality of blowers.
It has been known in knitting and hosiery knitting machines and yarn spool carriers of textile machines in which the yarn is pulled off the spools to the yarn guiding elements that fuzz depositing on such structural components has been prevented by means of blowers or ventilators. Such an arrangement has been disclosed, for example in German document DE-GM 76 37 452. Blowers have nozzle devices, the advantage of which resides in that they can be driven by electric motors so that no compressors or any respective pressurized air distributing devices in the production are required, and, in addition, such blowers require less energy consumption than motor-driven nozzle devices. When a number of blowers are employed which are required in large machines, and particularly with large yarn spool carriers the utilization of a plurality of electric motors each assigned to the respective blower means becomes, however expensive. Each blower requires a current supply device; and the total number of individual electric motors require a relatively high current consumption with the resulting low efficiency of small electric motors as compared to larger motors.